


【APH/金钱组】春寒料峭（代驾）

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——原文@琉璃 原文地址：（上篇）http://liulixiansheng145.lofter.com/post/1eac921d_12912b43（下篇）http://liulixiansheng145.lofter.com/post/1eac921d_12961dee——本文为原文的狗尾续车，简称代驾（真的是车，信我——国设金钱，时政向，没有明显的攻受。分级M，无直接插入





	【APH/金钱组】春寒料峭（代驾）

正文：

大家好，我是小金，金钱组的金。  
作为一名司机，我今天也在履行自己的职责，正驱车在平稳的第一大道上向目的地驶去。  
曼/哈/顿的春日艳阳就像隔壁那条无人不知无人不晓的华尔街一样，散发着刺目却毫无温度的光。这个全纽约最富有、同时也是全世界最重要的金融中心无时不刻在散发着如日中天的热度，灼人眼球的同时也意味着随时能把全世界一起拉下水。  
是的，拉下水。  
事实上当我刚才候在联合国总部的门口等待正主的时候还在抱怨：这该死的天气，可不是把人从温带直接拉下冰水里了，说好的春天呢？  
然而当我接到了该接的人之后，降至冰点的气氛从他们上车开始凝固到了现在，让我觉得自己更像一只《冰河世纪》中的松鼠，只消一味地踩下油门追逐前方的坚果即可，千万不要回头去看袭来的冰雪寒潮。  
毕竟他们才是真的把全世界拉下水的人。  
话说回来，从一开始我就只是王先生的司机而已啊？至于为什么另一位先生也会上来——  
“先生，请。”我拉开车门，王先生一如既往地冲我笑了笑。他总是这么和蔼可亲，无关喜怒泰然一笑之后坐进了车里，就像联合国会议的结果总是能让他满意一样，但事实并非如此——  
当我正要关上车门时，一只白种人的手掰住了车框，硬生生止住了我的动作，然后那人冲车内说道：“往里去一点，我要进来。”  
说罢不由分说地也坐了进去，还不忘“砰”地一声拉上了车门，与女友吵架的经历告诉我，当一个人这么大力地甩门时，很大可能是在生气。  
我迅速收拾起惊讶的心情，绕到驾驶位坐了进去，还未等我开口...  
“开车。”喧宾夺主的美式英语率先响起，真没把自己当外人。  
我小心翼翼地望向从始至终一言未发的王先生，见他默认了，这才缓缓踩下油门。  
我敢保证他们都没有看见车窗外不远处，目睹了这一幕的某些亚/洲国家和欧/洲国家露出了不解、惊诧、羞涩？总之是这一类的目光。

所以你们倒是说点什么啊...  
自我发车已经行驶了一段距离，可是后座上的两位却像是在玩木头人游戏，显得整个车厢诡秘极了。我通过后视镜看了看王先生的表情，他显得很平静，倒不如说我印象里的他一直都是这样。  
于是为了调节气氛，我打开了收音机——这是一个让我后悔的举动。  
“特/朗/普声称贸易战不会伤害美/国：美/国贸易保护措施会以一种‘充满爱意的方式’...”  
好像话题有点严肃，换一个吧。  
“以关税为筹码要挟盟国，美/国据称谋求打造对华贸易政策联合阵线...”  
换台！平常王先生坐车时喜欢安静，所以收音机并不常开启，现在谁能告诉我该死的音乐台是哪一个？  
“瞄准中/国高科技经济计划：‘301关税’毫无疑问将直指‘中/国制造2025’...”  
求求你别说了...换..赶紧换！  
“...I look in your eyes just don’t know what to say.It feels like I’m drowning in salty water...（望着你的双眸，心有千言尽无语，泪水已令我尽陷沉溺）”  
呼..好多了，听着抒情的旋律，我长舒一口气。  
“...But I know tomorrow I’ll lose the one I love.There’s no way to come with you...（但我知道明日将失去吾爱，永远不能再相偎相依）”  
怎么好端端地分手了？这歌不行，换台。  
“...Once or twice was enough but it was all in vain.Time starts to pass before you know it you’re frozen...（一两次就足够，多了只是徒劳。时间开始流逝，而你永远无法明白我的决定）”  
一个个的都这么垂头丧气，就没有欢快一点的歌吗？  
“...But all in war is so cold,you either win or lose...（我们之间的战争心灰意冷，无论输赢）”  
救命啊..再调就又要回到新闻台了...  
“你还想谈点什么？”一句字正腔圆的中文传入了我胡思乱想的大脑，导致我愣了一下才意识到这不是收音机里的声音。

——————————

“你还想谈点什么？”沉默了半路，王耀的眼睛一直望着窗外，无论是高楼大厦顶端的广告牌还是快速后退的路边标示，一堆印刷体的英文字母在眼前盘旋，然后完全没有经过大脑就直接组成了“bastard（混蛋）”之类的词汇——用来形容某个人恰如其分。  
虽说这会儿的语气里没有了方才的争锋相对，但阿尔弗雷德也并没有错过话语外“你敢再指手画脚就把你从我的车里踹出去”的意思。  
但是很可惜，对于阿尔弗雷德来说，既然他上了这趟车，车门就是焊死的，谁也别想走。  
“别紧张。”美/国人没系安全带，故作轻松地靠在椅背上，笑意似乎也没那么假了：“现在不是美/国想和中/国谈谈，而是阿尔弗雷德想和王耀谈谈。”不知道是囫囵了多少心思才说出这句话的。  
王耀的目光终于聚焦在了车窗镜像里的那张笑脸上，可无论怎么看，他都觉得有明晃晃的四个字在这小家伙的脑门前转悠：居心叵测。  
——那他便奉陪到底就是了。  
“吵累了？”王耀终于用正脸面向最近一连串事件的主谋了：“嗯...？”  
阿尔弗雷德更是已经向他挪了一个身位，害得王耀一转头就是这张大脸。他皱了皱眉没做声，年轻人喜冲动倒也罢了，可作为国家而言，等同于主动挑起事端。  
说是抛去国家的身份聊聊天，可哪有这么容易就放下了，要知道他们不久前还在全世界面前撕地有声有色，要是这会说当回普通人就愉快地牵个手一起去看电影才让人大跌眼镜呢。  
“我们聊点轻松的吧，比如...”阿尔弗雷德有意无意地靠得更近了些，自顾自开启了新话题：“前几日复活节，Hero亲手画了两个彩蛋给孩子们玩。”就像是什么都没发生过，兴致勃勃地说开了。  
王耀似笑非笑地看着慢慢接近的大男孩，他不想退让，决不能退——各种意义上。  
“你猜我画了什么？”恍若真的是两个关系亲密的好友，在闲暇时聊起前两日的见闻。阿尔弗雷德边说着边凑近了他的脸庞，一如既往的嚣张，并且主动抛出问题。这里不比在会议室里王耀可以甩门而去，狭小的空间里对方无处可躲。  
“我猜是某种垃圾食物或碳酸饮料。”王耀眯起眼露出像是对这个话题感兴趣的神色，很自然地接着阿尔弗雷德的话说下去了，毕竟相比对着干，他更喜欢坐下来有话可谈。  
阿尔弗雷德露出了一个“你懂我”的表情，虽说以他的高调程度，这个问题换任何一个人都能答得上来吧。  
“还有一个。”年轻人的语气俏皮，感觉下一秒就会大大咧咧地勾住王耀的肩膀喊一句“Bro”：“画了一只小兔子～”  
事实上他也确实是这么做的，在自问自答揭开答案的时候，他也意有所指地搭住了王耀的肩。  
复活节本就和兔子离不开干系，这没什么奇怪的。王耀抿着唇望向蓝眸深处，那里面曾经装着他的未来，也正摆放着整齐的砝码。  
“后来...”唇瓣翕动，两人之间的距离已经近到可以看清被气息撩动的睫毛：“我把它吃·掉·了～”

王耀的呼吸很稳，看着近在咫尺的呆毛轻微晃动，它的主人会等到想要的回应吗？  
“真可惜，我不过复活节。”王耀笑得慈祥极了，顺口接过主动权：“不过这几天，我家也有一个节日。”  
“是吗，真巧。”阿尔弗雷德似乎有点不适应这样的节奏。他的权威从来都是靠主动挑事闯荡出来的，并且通常会号召同盟群起而攻之。一对一坐下来细谈合作的行为，在最大的敌人消失后的几年里简直不可能发生，因为这会被视作自降身份。  
“清明，又被称作踏青。”这次换王耀唱独角戏了。  
“哦，清明节快乐。”不知道阿尔弗雷德到底听进去了多少，他下意识地回了一句，转着眼珠不知道在想什么。  
清明确实不像端午之类的节日那样被外国人所熟知，后者的划龙舟等活动近几年都火到国外去了。阿尔弗雷德随口这么一说也没细想，他觉得王耀家的节日反正都是和吃的有关，祝贺一下无伤大雅。  
“那现在换你来猜猜，清明一般会做什么？”王耀动了一下肩膀，让那只搭在肩膀上的手滑下去，然后用手掌按住了。  
阿尔弗雷德撇了一眼被压制的左手，稍稍侧过身子，摆出好奇的表情意图探究到底：“请客吃饭？居然不叫我。”多么亲密的发言，配合侧身缩短了身体间的距离，现在只要他愿意，就能堵住那张强硬的嘴。  
“呵...”又是这种嘲讽的笑声，阿尔弗雷德最不喜欢这种态度了，只有他可以用这种态度对别人。  
“是扫墓、祭祖。”王耀不退反进，颇具暗示地勾勒起他的手背与指骨，这种掌控感让“天大地大我最大”的小英雄更不满了。  
阿尔弗雷德不再等待，他要用最实际的手段狠狠掠取王耀的唇舌，把赖以生存的空气从他的口腔里全部夺走。他就像是一团烈火，在氧气的助力下一把火烧到了身边的人，结局非要是烧死一个才会罢休么？  
“这个节日是为了提醒我们，要缅怀过去。”王耀的笑容依旧，深色眸子里染上了一层赤金：“所以我也不会忘记，曾经的屈节辱命。”  
阿尔弗雷德在只差一个厘米的地方停住了，他清晰地看到了一闪而过的恨意，不，那绝对不是臆想，也不是什么被害妄想症，是真实存在的...绝对！

——————————

这天怕是聊死了...  
说实话，当我听到“清明节快乐”的时候就已经一个白眼翻到九霄云外去了。  
这个美/国佬能不能有点常识，真是辛苦我家先生天天要跟这种人打交道，得亏先生脾气好，才平安无事地交往了那么多年。  
虽然我只是个司机，但是常年在王先生身边做事自然懂得一些国际政要，最近这些日子真是搅和得不得安生，而罪魁祸首这就这位举起大棒在全世界敲敲打打的国家。  
确实有人立刻服软，生怕被一不小心敲死，可我家先生又怎么会退让？几代人的基业一路磕磕绊绊地建立起来了，未来的路也清晰明了步步为营，在这一茬上若是退了，以后还怎么抬得起头。  
说起来这个美/国人真是狮子大开口，看看他开出的条件吧，把所有罪责都推到先生头上，一副高高在上的样子：“你必须在限时内给我把逆差解决了，我会监督你的；你的市场也要向我开放并且让我控股，当然，我这边不会允许你加入；再者抄袭这事儿你也得给个说法；最后记得把‘2025’计划停了，别想鼓捣高科技，懂么？”  
我再次感慨于先生的温文尔雅，这要是换了我真想一巴掌扇上去。  
这家伙真是横行霸道惯了，而且敢于反抗的人还真不多，可他凭什么觉得王先生也属于会服软的那一类？我家先生纵横于世的时候他还不知道在哪儿呢！呃...虽然我也没亲眼见过，可我祖宗十八代可能目睹过当年盛景。  
唉，真是越想越气，我也越想越远。  
所以当我把白眼翻回来的时候，十字路口的红灯和前方车辆已经近在眼前了，我急忙踩下了刹车。  
安全带把惯性前倾的我拉了回来，我抬头看了一眼，幸好没撞上。虽说有外交豁免权，但我不想给先生带来麻烦，歉意地望了一眼后视镜——  
诶？等？诶——他们怎么亲到一起去了！？是我害的吗！是急刹车的错吗！天呐！先生我对不起你啊！那个谁！小混蛋你给我从先生身上起来啊啊啊啊！

——————————

“......”  
“......”  
虽然这只是个意外，但阿尔弗雷德觉得上帝确确实实是站在他这边的，看，这不是颇合心意地把王耀压在身下了么？  
但王耀不信上帝，事在人为。  
几乎是同时，一直交缠在一起的手掌向上一抬，精准地碰到了某个不可言说的部位。同为男人，王耀知道这个地方能让阿尔弗雷德感到快乐，也会在重压之下感到痛苦。  
“嘶...”妈的，不动声色就对要害下手，你就总是要反抗我么？  
阿尔弗雷德吃痛地呲着嘴，同时也意味着这个吻稍纵即逝：“耀...”他咬了咬牙把脏话咽下去，不可以在这种时候示弱，开启第二轮进攻才是正途：“怎么？想在这里要了？”  
“要么从我身上下去偃旗息鼓，要么...”王耀又隔着裤子捏了捏鼓胀的睾丸，威胁的意味很浓：“我有一手反制的好牌一一亮给你看。”  
如果阿尔弗雷德抬头看看车窗反射出的自己，他会看到一双鹰隼的凶目，咄咄逼人的神色在王耀看来等同于“漫天要价”。从全方位压制，到想方设法制衡，数十年里间翻天覆地的变化让年轻人有些无所适从了。  
“你就这么想把离婚协议贴得满世界都是，让所有人参观吗？”  
“更正一下，我从来都没有跟你结过婚。”  
说到这事儿，王耀总是忍不住在心里疯狂吐槽：最先开始说这话的就不去追究了，毕竟比当年某刊“中/国上了美/国的床，下不来”这种言论要有节操一些。可后来的“生宝宝”又是怎么回事，一个个都开始喜闻乐见了吗？  
阿尔弗雷德一时间没法反驳，但涌上心头的不舒服是实实在在的：“呵呵，我忘了，我这么多年来只是上了一位遗孀。”最后一个单词咬得很紧，像是要把突然窜入脑海的记忆碾碎。  
说罢也动手了，光说不练不是他的作风。弱点谁都有，就看能不能被适时地抓在手里，并加以利用。  
就着扑倒的姿势，阿尔弗雷德的手指轻车熟路地在视线死角的掩护下触碰到了胯部的小金属片，掩在不为人知的黑暗处往下一拉，就轻松地破开了一个切入点。  
“你是以美/国的身份...说这种话？”王耀皱皱眉，车上还有其他人，而且还是自己家人，他不太想做出一些出格的事情来。  
可面对小家伙的一逼再逼，这个节骨眼上，退一步就面临着被完全压倒。  
王耀毕竟不是一只复活节的小白兔，像吉祥物那样任人抚摸。他不介意跟带着胡萝卜来的人友好地互相撸个毛，也不介意把胡萝卜分给大家一起品尝，但面对无理的抢夺，胡萝卜就会变成一根大棒子，抽起人来可疼了。

“以接下来要跟你做这种事的人的身份。”阿尔弗雷德听到安全带扣打开的声音了，紧接着王耀的进攻范围开始扩大，甚至覆盖到了他的守备区。  
王耀本就抓着裆部没松手，三下五除二，整个手掌便也进入了隐秘之地，礼尚往来。  
阿尔弗雷德触碰到的那东西还软软的，也是，一边吵着一边怎么能硬起来，不过他确信这个老家伙一向会对自己有反应。  
像是看出了小混蛋在想什么，也或许是被王耀握在手里的阴茎也还没有进入状态，兴许是这几日折腾得没了精神：“隔空翻脸还得看时差，你不累吗？”而且某人翻脸比翻书还快，信他才有鬼。  
说实话，是有点。他是国家，不是个人，这几日精神层面与肉体层面的受到的影响毋庸置疑。而且阿尔弗雷德自诩吨位，在全球范围内接连展开实质性的行为，比王耀遭受到了更大的压力，比如来自欧/洲的不安分。  
所谓“杀敌一千自损八百”，这句话无论何时放在哪里都适用。原本想拉帮结派给王耀一点好看，结果为了压服小弟先浪了一波，到头来还是没人真的站出来说：“我绝对跟在你身后！一起压倒王耀！”大多打打擦边球表表忠心，然后坐观蠢蠢欲动的局势。  
“当然不。老年人要是累了，可以先退场。”阿尔弗雷德不去想那些折腾事，目光重新聚焦在了黄种人的脸上，都是这个人的错。  
手里的动作也加快了些，摸了一把卵蛋就把重点放在了好生照拂肉棍上。不知道什么时候开始，蛰伏已久的性器也跟他的主人一起成长到了这个地步，好一个涨势惊人的大家伙。  
阿尔弗雷德不禁想到：很久以前的他是什么样子的呢？还想得起来吗？是乖乖地打开双腿迎接来自上位者的冲撞，还是在声声呜咽中用手背挡住了流露不甘和向往的双眼？  
不得不承认的是，王耀做到了。他已经可以握着阿尔弗雷德的命根子来回玩弄，并且单是用手就能让自命不凡的小阿尔反应极大。  
“不用替我担心，我比所有人都要持久。”年长者的手法更细致一些，热度上升的部位被很好地圈在手指间套弄、刮蹭，曾经的庞然大物不过成了一只纸老虎——许久以前就有人说过这话，倒是一点都不假。

“倒是你，当心飞得越高，摔得越狠。”车厢内的温度似乎没有想象中那么高，本应当是热火朝天的情事前戏却与王耀不咸不淡的对白一样，成了互相矛盾的点缀。  
话语入耳，阿尔弗雷德看了看换了个身位的王耀，想要从眸子里确认他的想法。以往做爱时，到了高潮，他们也会说一些平时不太能说出口的话：以普通人类的身份。可现在才刚开始不是吗，老家伙又放了个圈子给他钻？  
他继续揉着硕大的龟头，肉冠处的皮肤细滑紧致，被大手包裹轻轻摇晃的样子就像是在操作汽车的档位，是啊...如果这个人能够被自己操纵就好了。  
“鹰是不会摔死的。”阿尔弗雷德腾出一只手，主动绕在了那人前倾的脖子上。尽管不想承认，现在是换他防守了。  
“我只是怕你摔断了腿。”王耀的动作幅度不大，说着摸上了阿尔弗雷德的大腿，指尖滑过根部内侧区域，和上下撸弄的动作一起刺激着脆弱又暧昧的部位：“然后就再也降落不了了。”  
“不需要降落，因为在最上层的天空里本来就只有鹰在飞翔，没人能阻挡他。”扳着脖子借力使力，阿尔弗雷德凑上前去咬住了王耀的耳朵，一个牙印清晰可辨。  
“但总会飞累的，不是吗？”王耀顾不上脖子酸，这个体重吊在身上真是有够受的：“没了脚可就没法下来歇息了。”  
像是要证实这一点，他抱着粗壮的大腿有来有往地施力向上一翻，迫使年轻人的脚离开了车内的踏脚毯。  
阿尔弗雷德不是吃素的，他没那么容易被放倒，就算要躺平也必然会勾着王耀一起。重重地拨弄逐渐湿润的铃口，满足于看王耀因为他露出的表情。同时脑子也转得飞快，他记得在哪里听过这个故事。  
跟旗鼓相当的对手在一起，真是连做爱都是个脑力加体力劳动。  
“就算累了也无处停歇，永远在风雨里砥砺前行，达成了一个目标就要马不停蹄地飞向下一个。”  
“从此以后就只能落地一次。”  
王耀与阿尔弗雷德一人一句，就像不约而同用手心为对方的阴茎带来快感一样默契极了，最后异口同声地说出了结局。  
“那就是你死的时候。”[注]

“你我都是如此，王耀。”阿尔弗雷德不得不也换了个姿势，不过他认为这不是退让，而是更好的进攻。  
王耀不答话，只是认真的套弄着勃发的大家伙。两人的距离倒是回到了正常的范围，呼吸也从急促趋向缓慢，像是在酝酿下一场风暴。  
阿尔弗雷德盯着他的脸看了半晌，突然笑了：“我喜欢你说谎的样子。”  
王耀顿了顿，皱眉不展的神色让阿尔弗雷德觉得自己至少猜对了一半：老家伙哪有闲心突然给自己讲故事，这个人总是把自己伪装地人畜无害极了，还有模有样地给出一些国生经验。  
但不要忘了，这个人是以怎样孱弱的姿态骗过所有人的眼睛，现在都快要骑到自己身上挥鞭子了。  
王耀却只是松开手，沾了一缕腺液点点阿尔弗雷德的唇，趁他因这种摸不着头脑的举动分神时把自己的性器从爪子里收回来，甚至好整以暇地帮小英雄拉起拉链，结束了这场不合时宜的手淫，理由单纯地只是因为目的地到了。  
王耀拿出纸巾擦了擦手，再抬头时脸上已然蒙上了一层厚厚的面具，难以看穿，至少在阿尔弗雷德听到下一句话后是这么认为的。  
“我喜欢你当真的样子。”

——————————

我不知道他们两个是什么时候离开的，只记得恍恍惚惚地驶到终点，两人下车一言未发的分手了。一个向左一个向右，踏上殊途，不知是否还会同归。  
我站在车边愣怔了很久很久，一半是因为车厢里发生的我不该知道的事情，另一半...怕是被天气冻傻的。  
直到一阵寒风凛冽吹醒了我，我才抱紧双臂摩擦了两下回过神来。  
车载电台还没有关闭，空灵的女声仿佛从世界对面漂洋过海，和风声一起为这片土地吟唱：  
“Gracefully sneaking up on me（他们偷偷地靠近）  
They just want to tear my feathers（想撕去我的羽翼）  
The golden light of the setting sun（夕阳金色余晖下）  
Let me be a hypocrite again（我又成了伪善者）  
I will be gone before long（不多久我将离开）  
I know I'm wrong（我知道此错已铸）  
No matter how far I go（但无论怎样奔逃）  
They find me out...（终究是穷途末路）”  
鼻尖上一凉，我抬起头望向灰蒙蒙的天空，细碎的白晶稀稀疏疏地开始往下落，下雪了。  
听说北/京也落雪了，所谓春寒料峭，大约就是这幅光景吧。  
只是这一场大雪之后，会不会迎来温暖的春季？

End

[注]：无脚鸟的故事改自《阿飞正传》，但原型据说是极乐鸟，后来经过了欧/洲人的故事加工。

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
全场最佳：小金（起立鼓掌（啪啪啪啪啪啪  
我不太解释细节啥的，所有梗就是大家这几天新闻里看到的，或者各位时政向太太写过的，我只是换了个方式，把这些事情再隐喻了一遍。  
带不带脑子看都可以，不带的话就是一辆普通的没能震起来的车而已（简单来说，琉璃是务实派，我是婉约派（开车的婉约派？

这次车开得有点憋屈（小金：我也是（不是一个意思吧？  
所以下一辆是时政红色，好好干一把的那种（依然是琉璃的车钥匙

**Author's Note:**

> 附歌单（按文中出现的顺序）：  
> 1、Just one last dance - Sarah Connor/Marc Terenzi  
> 2、Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis  
> 3、All in love is fair - Marc Anthony  
> 4、Sacred play secret place - matryoshka  
> 5、包括阿米最后那句“我喜欢你说谎的样子”：Love the way you lie - Eminem/Rihanna


End file.
